


Pilgrimage

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal





	Pilgrimage

**Pirate Ship _Ares_  
** Terminus System  
July 8th, 2171 

 

The days had started out long, dragging by as Tor steadily repaired the pirate vessel. However, the more time that passed, the faster the days flew by. This was his second year aboard the vessel, and the night was late. The orange glow of the quarian's omni-tool faded as he shut it down, giving a soft sigh as his mind went over what else was on his list to upgrade. He felt a hand fall upon his shoulder, light and unthreatening. Tor looked behind him, eyes gravitating upwards to see who it was. A soft smile came upon his lips as his silver gaze met the amber irises of the turian standing behind him. It was hard to believe this was the same man that had taken him at gunpoint two years ago off of Taitus. So much had changed since then... "You've done great work, why don't you take a break? I've got something I want to talk with you about," Artus spoke, giving what was the turian equivalent of a smile, his mandibles parting from his cheeks and eyes shining in the dim light of the engineering room. Tor rose to his feet, popping his knuckles and giving a grunt. "A break sounds lovely, I was about to nod off," he chuckled, falling into step with the turian as Artus motioned for him to follow. 

Most of the crew had either retired for the night, or were up playing cards. It was quiet on the ship as Tor followed the turian captain to his cabin. Artus opened the door, waving the quarian in first. Stepping in after, he shut the door, the mechanical _woosh_ echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Tor leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Artus meander to his desk, shuffling through papers that lay upon it. The quarian remained quiet and patient, knowing that Artus would breach the subject when he was ready. A few moments passed before the turian gave a soft sigh, palms resting flat upon the table. The sound caught Tor's attention, and his silver gaze gravitated back to Artus, whose amber irises were upon him. "I know I've always brushed off the subject each time you bring it up, but... I think you're right, I've thought about it and... Maybe there is still a chance for change," Artus spoke slowly and somewhat unsurely, his eyes falling from Tor's as he looked back to the table. Tor moved from his spot against the wall, silently coming to Artus' side. He reached out, letting his three-fingered hand rest over Artus' right hand, fingers curling around and giving a light squeeze. Piercing amber irises fell to him once again, and the quarian gave a supportive nod. "I'm here to help you do it, don't you forget that," Tor spoke, soft voice soothing and comforting as his fingers intertwined with the turian's.

Artus gave a soft and rumbling laugh, shaking his head. "You never cease to surprise me, Tor," the turian murmured affectionately, warm golden gaze meeting cool silver irises that watched quietly behind a grey visor. "I'll take that as a compliment," he hummed, tilting his head slightly as Artus gave an exaggerated eye roll. Artus expression sobered after a moment, and he took in a deep breath. "I plan to tell the crew tomorrow, regardless of what they may think, I've chosen my path. They can choose theirs from here," the turian declared, his voice not faltering once. He tightened his grip on Tor's hand, turning to face the quarian. "I..." he began, only to have Tor shake his head, a soft laugh resounding from the quarian. "You don't have to say anything, I know mush isn't your forte," he chuckled, earning a light slap to his shoulder, though he did catch the relieved sigh from the turian. A moment of silence passed, and Artus clapped a hand on Tor's shoulder, amber gaze softening as he looked to the quarian. "Get some rest. I'd like you with me whenever I tell them in the morning," he murmured, and Tor nodded without hesitation, letting his hand fall from Artus'. "Of course. Goodnight, Artus," Tor replied softly, watching as Artus gave a nod, turning back to his desk. Tor made to head out of the door, though as he was leaving, a quiet, "Thank you, Tor" came from the turian remaining in the room. Tor gave a humm of acknowledgement as the door slid shut behind him, and made his way to his cabin.

\-----------------

"It's _bullshit!"_ growled the batarian at the head of the crew, angry gaze snapping upon Tor, who stood beside the captain of the Ares. "Carag, if you'd just-" Artus interjected as calmly as he was able, only to have the batarian cut him off once more. "No! The quarian's made you go soft, Artus. I can't believe you're serious about this! It's a mistake," Carag growled stepping forward, hand moving, resting upon the Carnifex at his hip, then swiftly tearing it from its holster, and Tor found himself looking down the barrel of the heavy pistol. Tor inhaled sharply, eyes darting around the rest of the crew, seeing a similar predatory light in their eyes. "Don't you _dare,"_ Artus snarled, his M-5 Phalanx in his hand just as quickly. Silence filled the room, quickly broken as a gunshot rang out. Tor rolled to the ground, the bullet whizzing past his shoulder. He darted behind a wall, hands scrambling for any sort of weapon. He hadn't been given a weapon, as his primary role aboard the ship had been repairing and upgrading. With this, he only had his omni-tool. He brought it up, moving aside as Artus came into cover beside him. "Get to my cabin, Tor," Artus gasped the order, out of breath, baring his teeth as bullets ricocheted off of the wall protecting the two. "If you think I'm leaving you to them, you're wrong,"

Artus looked ready to argue, but as amber irises met the resolute silver gaze behind the visor, the turian gave a resigned nod. Tor darted out of cover, using incinerate on the bulk of the crew. A fiery blast flew from his omni-tool, taking a good portion of the crew down with screams of anguish. Tor gritted his teeth against the sound, flinching slightly as a pistol skidding over to his feet. He looked in Artus' direction, seeing the turian pull out a M-92 Mantis. Tor took Artus' M-5 Phalanx into his grasp, darting out of cover to fire shots at those who remained. He took down two he knew well, a human man and another turian, with well place shots to the chest. Carag was moving forward as best he could with the rest of the crew falling around him, Carnifex in hand, sighting in his captain. Artus was hastily reloading his sniper rifle, and Tor's eyes widened as his gaze darted between the remaining batarian and the turian. Artus came around the corner, eye upon the scope, when the single shot rang out, knocking the turian onto his back with a rattled gasp.

 _"NO!"_ Tor cried out as Artus collided with the ground. His incendiary omni-blade up, he darted out of cover, rolling forward and nimbly hopping to his feet, arm pulled back as he quickly rushed upon Carag. The smug batarian realized his folly of underestimating the quarian a second too late, right as he was run through with the burning omni-blade. Blood fell from his lips, each of his eyes wide with shock, staring at the quarian as he yanked the blade from Carag's stomach. He collapsed to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. 

It was silent.

Tor whirled around, shutting down his omni-blade as he rushed over to the fallen turian. "No no no, Artus, get up," he pleaded as he fell to his knees, gathering the turian up into his arms. Dark blue blood dripped from the wound upon Artus' chest, and the warm liquid trickled out of his mouth, staining his teeth and mandibles. Amber eyes slowly opened, and Artus sucked in a rattling breath. "Take _Ares_ for your Pilgrimage, go home," Artus wheezed in a weak voice, eyes faltering for a moment. "Artus, wait, I-" Tor balked, grip on Artus' tightening. He stopped mid-sentence as Artus raised a shaking, bloodied hand, lying it upon the crook of the quarian's neck, struggling to keep his amber eyes open. "Tor... Do you-- do you think I could have changed?" Artus stammered out, trying to suck in air, though the blood trickling into his lungs made it exceedingly difficult. He didn't have long left. Tor took Artus' hand tightly in his own shaking grip, cradling the turian's head with his other as the dying man rested in his lap. "You did change, Artus... You did," he whispered with a mournful and shaking voice. He let go of the turian's hand, pulling him close in an embrace. The turian's rattling breath echoed against the shaking quarian, and Tor squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you, Artus," he choked out in a broken voice, his breath catching in his throat as he heard a quiet humm from the Turian. Then, silence. No response, no rattling breaths, nothing.

Silence.

Tor tightened his arms around Artus' still form, drawing his knees up as he choked back the tears that threatened to come. They streamed from silver eyes, trickling down lavendar cheeks and splattering upon his visor. His shoulders shook , but he made no sound.

Silence.

Tor didn't know how much time had passed when he finally let go of Artus, lying him gently upon the ground. His amber eyes were closed, and forever would be henceforth. The nineteen year old quarian shook slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut against stinging tears. He turned away from the bloody scene, knowing his Pilgrimage was left.  
It was his duty to bring something to the Fleet.

This... It hurt. It was an open wound that stung at the thought, but...

The _Ares_ would do.

It was time to go home.


End file.
